In recent years, a mainstream distribution system of streaming services provided via the Internet is over the top (OTT). OTT is a content distribution system enabling contents configured of videos or audios to be distributed irrespective of a service form of each communication carrier. Contents distributed by use of OTT are denoted as over the top video (OTT-V).
Further, dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH) has been widely used as a basic technology of OTT-V. DASH is a standard of adaptive streaming using hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP)-based streaming protocol (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
In the adaptive streaming, a distribution server generates a manifest file describing therein stream data per bit rates and its attribute information or uniform resource locator (URL) and provides it to a client device in order to enable contents to be reproduced in the client device as content distribution destination. The client device can acquire the manifest file from the distribution server, and adaptively select and reproduce stream data at an optimum bit rate depending on an available transmission bandwidth, for example.